


Facets

by sffan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very brief character studies of the main and some secondary characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facets

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes: Mad beta-love to skripka, who basically co-wrote this.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  

Stephen hates that Elizabeth doesn’t trust him. He can’t help that he can see all of the rookie mistakes that John Sheppard has made. The worst part is that he actually likes Sheppard and thinks that he’s done a pretty decent job so far, he just needs a little guidance. Besides, Stephen wouldn’t take Atlantis if they offered it to him – he has the Daedalus.

Elizabeth stepped through the Stargate full of anticipation and excitement; a diplomat impatient to discover the secrets of the Ancients. She never expected a war . The mistakes she’s made, the questionable things she’s done – every ounce of sweat and sleepless nights – all to save and protect her people. When they are safe from the Wraith, she will know it was worth the price of her conscience.

* * *

John is often asked how he can stand hanging out with Rodney McKay. He usually shrugs and smiles and says things like, “Guess I’m just a glutton for punishment,” but the truth is, he has no idea why. All he knows is that when he’s with Rodney, he doesn’t have to try so hard to be what he’s not.

Rodney loves John Sheppard more than he’s ever loved anyone in his life. He will never tell him because he knows the second he mentions his feelings or acts on them, his friend will disappear and he’ll be left with the façade – the charm and not-quite-real smiles that John uses to keep everyone else at arm’s length.

* * *

Evan loves Atlantis. He loves the way the sunlight arcs off the main tower and the cool, fresh ocean air that blows over the balconies. He likes being Sheppard’s second in command – not many COs would put up with his smartass attitude, but Sheppard gives as good as he gets. Evan is really grateful that General O’Neill forgave him for losing Doctor Jackson that one time.

Radek has two secrets. The first is that he taught Colonel Sheppard everything he knows about chess – and he was astounded at how quickly the Colonel picked it up. The second is that he’s the one that leaves the tin of Tim Horton’s coffee on Rodney’s desk every month. If pressed, he might reveal the first, but never the second.

* * *

Teyla has spent her entire life guiding herself and others to find the space within that translates to outer wholeness. She put herself in this position, this place between the Atlanteans and the Athosians, hoping to bridge the gap. Yet, it is proving more difficult than she had ever expected. Neither are her people: the Atlanteans never were, and the Athosians have moved on. And she fears she may be lost between.

Ronon doesn’t carry everything he owns on his back anymore. He has a room, a team – a home. He can feel himself relaxing, he no longer looks over his shoulder at every sound, and he doesn’t go fully armed around the city. He never thought he’d ever feel safe again. He wonders how long it will last.


End file.
